Anges contre Démons!
by Miss N.C.I.S
Summary: Le Maitre du Sadisme et du Massacre est de retour! Et ça va faire mal! Brennan est la cible d'ubn tueur en série mais il semble que c'est quelqu'un de son entourage... Reviews please!
1. Malade

Anges contre Démons

Hé oui, je le sais, vous attendez tous ma nouvelle fanfiction alors la voici. Ce n'est pas celle que j'avais prévu de mettre au début mais comme celle-ci est plus développée que l'autre, elle a pris l'avantage ! Alors, régalez vous en lisant ce premier chapitre de « Anges contre démons ».

Chapitre 1 : Malade !

Brennan est en train d'examiner un squelette de la guerre Froide. Mais cet examen, qu'elle pratique depuis plusieurs années maintenant, lui est difficile aujourd'hui. En effet, un mal de tête horrible lui plombe le cerveau, elle ne cesse de tousser, ce qui lui déchire les poumons, et un début de fièvre commence à faire son apparition.

Allez vous bien , docteur Brennan ?

, - Oui. C'est juste un début de grippe.

Tant mieux. Vous avez encore beaucoup de travail.

Camille part. Brennan soupire et essuie la sueur de son front. Elle a menti, elle ne va pas bien du tout. Elle faillit même s'écrouler. Ses jambes flageollent sous son poids. Elle s'appuie sur la table d'examen et soupire de nouveau. Elle est une nouvelle fois aux prises avec une quinte de toux.

Bones ? Ne me dites pas que vous allez bien, je ne vous croirais pas.

- Oh, Booth…

Elle faillit s'écrouler de nouveau, Booth la rattrape et la maintient contre lui.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien…

Attendez.

Booth s'assoit par terre tout en gardant Brennan contre lui. Comme par hasard, Camille apparaît.

Docteur Brennan, qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Docteur Saroyan…

Elle tente de se lever sans succès. Booth intervient. Il se lève, prend Brennan dans ses bras et l'allonge sur une table d'examen.

Le docteur Brennan ne se sent pas bien, je vais la ramener chez elle.

Il n'en est pas question. Zack n'étant pas là, c'est la seule anthropologue disponible. J'ai besoin d'elle pour identifier toutes nos victimes.

Elle ne peut pas le faire. Elle n'est même pas capable de tenir debout. Brennan semble suffoquer puis se met à tousser violemment. Booth l'aide à s'asseoir et lui tapote le dos pour que ça passe. Elle a besoin d'un médecin !

Et moi, j'ai besoin d'elle !

Furieux, Booth sort son portable et appele Cullen :

Monsieur ?

Agent Booth, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Que vous veniez à l'institut, monsieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, arrivée de Cullen à l'institut. La première chose qu'il remarque, c'est un Booth serrant une Brennan très mal en point dans ses bras.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le docteur Saroyan refuse le fait que le docteur Brennan ait besoin d'un médecin.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air bien. Silence. Brennan se met à tousser de nouveau. Agent Booth, vous pouvez l'emmener voir un médecin.

Quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce qui vous donne le droit d'agir sans mon ordre ?

Lequel ? Le docteur Brennan participe à des enquêtes fédérales avec mon agent. Elle fait donc partie intégrante du F.B.I. Donc je possède le droit de l'emmener voir un médecin si elle en a besoin.

Sur ce, Cullen se retourne et aide Booth à emmener Brennan jusqu'à sa voiture…

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Lâchez des com's, s'il vous plait ! Miss N.C.I.S.

J'aimerai dédicacer ce premier à une de mes amies. Elle s'appele Morgane et tient ce blog : http://x-bones-fanfic-x. Voilà ! Dédicace passée !


	2. Une affaire difficile

Anges contre Démons

J'ai exceptionnellement confié les ckefs de la maison à une amie… Assez blablaté, à elle l'honneur :

Chapitre 2 : Une affaire difficile

Booth entre dans l'appart' de Brennan. Il supporte cette dernière sur ses épaules avec l'aide de Cullen. Ils emmènent la jeune anthropologue, malade et épuisée, dans sa chambre et l'étendent dans son lit puis la recouvre avec sa couverture. Ils passent dans le salon.

Je vais aller chercher sa pharmacie. Pouvez-vous… ?

Bien sûr. Faites vite.

Booth part. Lorsqu'il revient, Cullen l'informe qu'ils ont une nouvelle affaire.

- Des ossements ont été retrouvés sur la 77° à New York. Je les ai fait apporter à l'Institut Jefferson. Dès que l'assistant du docteur Brennan sera rentré, il commencera l'examen. Vous pouvez rester avec le docteur Brennan jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

- Bien, monsieur.

Cullen part laissant Booth seul. Ce dernier passe dans la chambre de Brennan, se déchausse et s'allonge à côté de Brennan.

Booth… ?

Chut ! Repose-toi !

On a une nouvelle affaire… ?

- Oui mais Zack va s'occuper de tout.

Booth se lève et va chercher quelque chose dans le salon. Il revient avec un petit sac et une bouteille d'eau.

Qu'est ce que… ?

Chut ! Ce sont tes médicaments. Une fois que tu les auras pris, tu te reposeras. Je vais rester avec toi.

Booth lui fait prendre ses médicaments puis l'aide à se recoucher. Il va chercher un linge humide et lui pose sur le front.

Booth… Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça…

Booth s'allonge à côté d'elle :

Tu as besoin de soins et d'attention, Tempe. J'ai réussi à te sortir des griffes de ton patron, ce n'est pas pour t'abandonner dès que tu serai sortie de l'Institut.

Il attire Brennan vers lui, elle se love dans ses bras et s'endort.

Institut Jefferson. Angela est affolée. En effet, le F.B.I. vient de leur apporter un squelette et Brennan a disparu de l'Institut. Elle court se réfugier dans les bras de Jack.

Jack ! Oh, Jack !

Angela ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Jack relève le menton de sa fiancée pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

C'est Brennan. Elle a disparu.

Mais non, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Booth l'a emmené voir un médecin.

Elle est malade ?

J'ai eu Booth au téléphone. Il dit que c'est une bronchite. Elle va rester quelques jours chez elle pour se reposer.

Il parait qu'il y a un cadavre en attente. Zack venait d'arriver au labo. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Rien. Angela s'inquiétait de ne pas voir le docteur Brennan.

C'est vrai ça ! Où est-elle ?

Chez elle. Elle est malade.

Ca, c'est étrange !

Quoi ?

Le docteur Brennan n'est jamais malade.

Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour.

Au lieu de discuter, vous devriez déjà être au boulot ! Camille venait d'apparaître dans le labo. Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?

Zack voulait savoir pourquoi le docteur Brennan…

Ca suffit ! Au boulot ! Tous !

Dépassés par la réaction de Camille, les fouines se mettent au boulot. Après plusieurs heures passées à examiner le squelette, Zack s'écrit :

Ca, c'est incroyable !

Surpris, Jack relève la tête de son microscope.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

J'ai examiné ce squelette durant des heures !

Et tu n'as rien trouvé.

Comment tu le sais ?

Les échantillons que j'ai pris sur le cadavre ne donnent rien. Enfin…

Quoi ?

Ils revèlent que ce squelette est là depuis 2000 ans.

C'est impossible !

Hé si ! On a un ange sur les bras.

Ton ange a rencontré un démon qui l'a tué d'une manière qui ne laisse aucune trace sur les os.

Ca, c'est une colle ! J'appele Booth.

Chez Brennan. Booth se réveille brusquement lorsque son portable sonne. Il jette un coup d'œil sur Brennan. Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux et avait bavé sur sa chemise. Il décroche son téléphone.

Booth.

C'est Hodgins. On a un putain de problème.

Lequel ?

On a un ange sur les bras.

J'arrive. Dites à Angela de venir auprès de Brennan.

Booth raccroche et se dégage délicatement de Brennan. Il se prépare à partir mais attend l'arrivée d'Angela qui se fait 10 minutes plus tard…

Pour mes meilleures amies et mes plus grandes fans : Aouregan, Mégane et Morgane…

Miss N.C.I.S.


	3. L'Ange et le Démon

Anges contre Démons

Chapitre 3 : L'Ange et le Démon

_**Brennan est HS mais quelqu'un va oser s'en prendre **__**à**__** elle.**_

Elle dort de l'autre côté. Je lui ai fait prendre ses médicaments.

OK. Filez maintenant.

Booth part. Angela rejoint Brennan dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle s'installe à côté d'elle, Brennan se met à hurler et à se débattre. Angela la ramène contre elle et tente de la calmer. Brennan se réveille violemment, Angela remarque que quelque chose dans les yeux de son amie : ses pupilles sont dilatées et ses yeux injectés de sang. Mauvais signe, pense t-elle.

Angela… ?

Chut. Calme toi, ma chérie. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tu peux te rendormir.

Où est Booth… ?

Il est parti. On a un problème avec l'affaire.

Ils ont besoin de moi… Je dois y aller…

Non, ma chérie. Même si ça rend Camille furieuse que tu sois partie, tu dois rester ici.

Pourquoi ?

Angela allume la lumière. Brennan se couche sur le dos et pose une main sur ses yeux [ intolérance à la lumière xD. Elle soupire. Moment de silence interrompu par Brennan.

Angela ? Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Bien sûr. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

J'ai un besoin pressant.

OK.

Angela se lève et aide son amie à faire de même. Elle laccompagne jusqu'au toilettes. Institut Jefferson. Booth débarque au labo.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Nous avons un squelette qui date de 2000 ans et qui ne porte aucune trace de meurtre et…

On ne laisse pas un squelette mort de cause naturelle sur une rue bondée et très loin d'un cimetière.

L'ange a rencontré le démon.

Et le démon a détruit l'ange.

L'ange de New York a une identité ?

Pas encore. Angela allait le faire quand vous l'avez envoyé auprès de Brennan.

OK. Zack, appelez Angela. Dites lui qu'on a besoin d'elle ici maintenant. Vous prenez la relève pour Brennan.

Chez Brennan. Cette dernière est recouchée, elle est au plus mal. Ses yeux sont encore plus injectés de sang et la fièvre ne cesse d'augmenter, son mal de crâne aussi empire. Elle tousse. Il y a du mouvement dans la pièce d'à côté, Angela apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Qu'est ce que tu fais… ?

Ils ont besoin de moi pour faire une reconstitution faciale. Zack va arriver. Angela s'approche de son amie et l'embrass sur le front. Repose toi bien.

Angela part. A peine est elle partie que Brennan sombre dans le sommeil bientôt interrompu par le Démon qui tente de l'étrangler…


	4. Victoire du Démon

**Anges ****contre ****D****é****mons**

Chapitre 4 : Victoire du Démon

**Brennan est brutalement attaquée, le Démon gagnera t-il en tuant l'Ange ?**

La bagarre se poursuit dans la cuisine. Brennan met un pied à terre, impossible pour elle de continuer le combat. Le suspect essaye à nouveau de l'étrangler mais l'arrivée de Zack le met en fuite. Brennan reste recroquevillée à terre, la respiration saccadée. En voyant ça, Zack prend peur. Brennan, à terre, affolée et ayant du mal à respirer, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait eu agression. Zack la prend dans ses bras, elle s'agrippe à son cou au point de lui faire mal.

Zack ! Oh, Zack !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur Brennan . Je suis là, c'est fini. Zack l'emmène dans sa chambre et s'assoit sur le lit. Il est parti. Vous pouvez vous détendre. Brennan ne se calme pas pour autant, elle niche sa tête dans le cou de Zack et se met à pleurer. Ne savant plus quoi faire, Zack sort son portable et appele Booth. Agent Booth, j'ai un problème avec le docteur Brennan.

Quoi ?

Je crois qu'elle a été agressée avant que je n'arrive. Et maintenant, elle est agrippée à moi. Et elle ne veut pas se calmer !

OK. OK. Il y a un sédatif sur la table de nuit. Injectez-lui et laissez la dormir.

OK. Restez en ligne. Zack prend la seringue. Brennan prend peur en le voyant avec ça et se débat. Doucement, docteur Brennan. Brennan se débat encore. Tellement que l'aiguille se retrouve plantée dans le cou de Zack qui s'endort dans la minute qui suit. Booth s'énerve dans le téléphone :

Zack ! Zack, vous m'entendez ? Répondez-moi, nom d'un chien ! Comment va Brennan ?

Un cri suivi d'un sanglot étouffé se fait entendre. Une voix métallique répond à Booth.

Le docteur Brennan est avec moi. Le Démon va frapper une dernière fois.

Tonalité. Le Démon attrape Brennan. Son état a empiré mais elle trouve la force de se débattre. Alors qu'elle cède sous les coups de son adversaire, une silhouette familière surgit de nulle part et saute sur l'agresseur. Il s'agitl d'Angela qui avait bondi dans sa voiture dès que Zack avait appelé. L'agresseur lâche Brennan, attrape un couteau et le plante dans la poitrine d'Angela qui s'écroule.

Non… Pas toi… Pas toi, Angela…

Désireuse de venger son amie, Brennan rassemble ses dernières forces et assome son agresseur qui s'effondre. Brennan est épuisée et manque de s'évanouir mais elle attrape son amie et l'entraine dans le salon. Il fallait qu'elle agisse vite.

Angela… Angela… Tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponse. Brennan pose la main sur la blessure de son amie et prend son pouls. Faible, certes mais il y en a un. Brennan pleure, sa meilleure amie est en train de mourir par sa faute. C'est à elle que le Démon en veut, c'est elle qu'il veut tuer.

Angela… Je t'en supplie, réponds moi…

Plus de pouls. Brennan panique et cherche à doitre, à gauche de quoi suturer la plaie.

Personne ne saura pas ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où Brennan a suturé la plaie de son amie et l'arrivée du F.B.I. :

Booth entre précipitamment dans l'appartement de Brennan suivi par une équipe du F.B.I. La première chose qu'il remarque, c'est le sang répandu partout. Vision d'horreur. Booth reste paralysé devant ce spectacle tandis que les autres agents fouillent l'appart'.

Agent Booth, elles sont là !

Booth va dans la salle de bains et quand il voit l'horreur de la scène, il dit :

Sortez !

Les agents sortent laissant Booth seul dans la pièce.

Il se penche sur le corps de Temperance. Ses poignets et ses chevilles sont menottés. Sa tête repose sur le sol dure et froid, ses yeux sont grands ouverts, son état a empiré, son visage et son corps portent la trace de coups répétés et sur son cou, la trace d'un étranglement…


End file.
